


Verdadeiramente Verde

by BettBoneca



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Harry traído, Multi, Reconstruir, Teddy ursinho do padrinho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettBoneca/pseuds/BettBoneca
Summary: Sobrevivendo o suficiente para ver supostos amigos se tornarem inimigos, e decidindo se afastar e se isolar só para descobrir que seu mentor reverenciado fingiu sua morte a fim de manipulalo a um autosacrifício que o mesmo não faria pelo suposto Bem Maior.
Relationships: Familia - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Tendo sobrevivido o suficiente para ver supostos amigos se tornarem inimigos, e decidindo se afastar e se isolar só para descobrir que seu mentor reverenciado fingiu sua morte a fim de manipulalo a um autosacrifício que o mesmo não faria pelo suposto Bem Maior.**

**Lord Harry James Potter Black descobriu um contrato de casamento ultrajante e um falso testamento em seu nome favorecendo Gini e sua família assim como a própria hordem da Fênix.Testamento esse prontamente destruido.**

**Seus inimigos tentaram puxar uma carta ainda mais ultrajante, apenas para tê-la mordelos onde doi.**

**Enquanto o senhorio de Potter era brando em sua proteção em casos de roubo de linhagem apenas negando a mãe e sua família poder sobre a criança e sua herança.**

**A casa das Trevas era viciosa a altura de seu nome e fama ou "má fama" e a semente inadvertidamente tomada e preservada com o fim de produção de um bastardo para o sangue de Potter, se converteu em um veneno de ação lenta que corroeu as entranhas da ladra de linha em uma morte dolorosa e sem remédio ou alívio conhecido pois a própria magia da bruxa foi virada contra ela e não permitia a ação de feitiço ou poção para aliviar as dores.**

**Sua passagem diante dos olhos de sua mãe, que amaldicoava a vítima pretendida de suas maquinações gananciosas, se recusando a reconhecer que a sua preciosa filhinha não estaria em tais lençóis fétidos não fosse por sua aceitação em participar das mentiras, roubo e manipulação de um velho tolo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Livre para viver a própria vida e tendo aprendido a não deixar que a mídia invente suas verdades, nosso bruxo favorito assegurou que a sua verdade fosse esposta com documentos, processo e restrição mágica contra seus traidores.**

**Descobriu-se que finjir a morte deixando uma guerra nas mãos de crianças, mesmo com uma desculpa médica plausível na forma de uma mão ainda ressequida não fez bem a já muito manchada imagem do alto intitulado líder da luz.**

**Que muitas crianças morreram durante uma batalha da qual ele não se dignou a participar só cimentou a certeza de que o Bem Maior não era tão bom assim.**

**De modo que as portas do ministério e Hogwarts ficaram firmemente fechadas não só para o mestre de marionetes mas, também para quem participou de sua trama e não fosse pelo testemunho de Harry de que a única falha de Hermione era ser uma crédula seguidora de figuras de autoridade ela teria seus projetos, sonhos e planos desfeitos em pó que não é de fada.**

**Ronald não teve qualquer sorte, vendo seu castelo de cartas marcadas ruir, deixou seu temperamento vulcânico mostrar demais e acabou por se incriminar além de qualquer defesa enquanto esbravejava sobre a injustiça de não obter a fama, glória, fortuna e mulheres a que ele tinha direto como "herói " da guerra. Basta dizer que foi um julgamento rápido e esclarecedor.**

**Molly não fez muito melhor. Exigir punição para o assassino de sua filha; quando ela foi a única a coletar o material das roupas de seu então hospede e manter em estase para uso futuro em uma poção de concepção sem coito preparada e administada por ela.**   
**Um proverbial tiro no pe, com uma basuca não menos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Desiludido da inconstância da comunidade bruxa britânica o agora Lord, em posse de sua fortuna salvo uma gorda compensação por danos ao banco Goblin, e com suas propriedades bem protegidas com Andrômeda para guardiã do segredo e Teddy como seu herdeiro; que foi de fato o catalisador das descobertas de mudança de vida.**

**Quem teria previsto que anunciar o status de Teddy e as medidas para protegê-lo e Andy levariam sua namorada e a família dela a um berriche monumental que terminou em negociação de feitiços e a boca grande de Ron plantando a semente não da dúvida mas da certeza de que ao menos três Wesley tinham mais amor a seu nome e ouro que a ele, Harry.**

**Com o clima politico tão tenso, sem desejo de se permitir ser usado, enganado e traído. Harry foi se refugiar nos livros, reuniu todos os que pode em cada cofre seu ou herdado de outros, catalogando por assunto e nível e se dedicando a aprender de tudo, a começar pela história e magia de sua família então da casa das trevas e de cada família amalgamada por ele. Descobrindo um amor por runas antigas, rituais e proteção.**

**Se maravilhou com os benefícios de rituais que poderiam ser benefícos para sua saúde mas, eram banidos e não mais praticados na Bretanha mesmo que fossem legais e disponíveis em clínicas médicas em outros países, devido ao estigma de serem considerados sombrios e portanto maus, por nenhuma outra razão além de exigir algum sacrifício; seja de partes de animais ou plantas e até metais.**

**Tendo vindo para questionar tais escrúpulos e disposto a arriscar sua mão em alguns rituais capazes de reparar danos a sua saúde que mesmo as poções escuras que ele escavou não poderiam reparar, entendasse sua altura.**

**Iniciou-se a pesquisa e preparação sob o olhar criterioso de Andy, sempre disposta a ouvir e dar-lhe um pedaço de sua mente. Ela não podia se arriscar a perder o padrinho do ursinho agora poderia?**

**Obteve mais do que jamais poderia ter esperado. O propósito do ritual: Trazer para a superfície o melhor do sangue disponível no corpo do indivíduo, usando os componentes sacrificados para construir e preencher um corpo tão saudável como magicamente possível, não podendo no entanto excluir doenças pré existentes hereditárias.**

**Resultado: Ativação de qualquer presente familiar dormente ou rececivo bem como manifestação de toda criatura mágica acasalada ao longo da linha.**

**De posse do seu novo corpo de Deus grego, o agora híbrido de Naga Gorgona e Incubo, de corpo e mente sã e uma saudável libido redescobriu o desejo de interagir com o mundo.**

**Alto, ruivo mogno de olhos verdes como esmeraldas encrustradas numa obra de arte esculpida em carne, sem óculos ou joelhos nodosos e atendendo pelo nome de Adrian Evergreen, uma das famílias que ele curiosamente recebeu de sua mãe através da linha de aborto de Evans que se relaciona distante para Gaunt.**

**Ele estava pronto para desfrutar do anonimato que sua nova identidade como play boy gato e rico lhe proporcinaria.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alívio e satisfação o inundaram quando seu precioso afilhado sorriu e mudou seus recursos para espelhar as características do seu novo e melhorado "Eu".**

**Adrian era um bruxo feliz pela primeira vez em um longo tempo. Teddy era um bebê lindo e feliz vivendo com sua vó Andy e o padrinho e não sentia falta das bruxas ruivas e do amigo ruivo barulhento e chato que só sabia comer e falar de boca cheia.**

**A** **nova casa era agradável e tinha mutos lugares para esconder e brincar, um jardim grande com labirinto e um lago onde o padrinho levava seu bebê para ensinar a nadar enquanto a avó assistia com preocupação resignada.**

**Os anos** **passaram, os amantes vieram e se foram, uns se tornaram amigos da família Evergreen mas, nenhum ficou e Adrian nunca se casou "Eu não sou material para um relacionamento monogâmico" era sua resposta padrão.**

**Seu distanciamento da sociedade britânica só ficou mais claro quando Teddy foi enviado não a Hogwarts mas a Ivermorny para sua educação formal.**

**Neste meio tempo o governo ainda luz orientado e preconceituoso não fornecia um ambiente socialmente inclusivo para Teddy que embora não fosse um lobisomem, tinha traços comportamentais distintos;apetite voraz para carnes exóticas e mal passadas, mal humor matinal que só pode ser contornado após a segunda caneca de café e o temperamento curto em torno da lua cheia seguido de letargia onde café sozinho não faria e o chocolate não poderia faltar, nunca.**

**Nada que fosse motivo de preocupação real e não impediu o jovem maroto de ser popular e bem sucedido em sua vida acadêmica. Ainda assim** **por precaussão se nada mais Adrian investiu em fornecer a seu afilhado o que o mundo não lhe daria.**

**Uma sociedade mais aberta e igualitária e livre em magia não existia e tinha que ser forjada, seu ursinho não era a única criança presa em um mundo que não as merecia. Uma nova terra composta de três ilhas magicamente amplificadas por terra-formação, um pedaço de magia esquecido e complicado, foi o lugar escolhido para plantar as sementes do santuário em que Teddy poderia viver e prosperar.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nova Avalon foi sercada de tais proteções mágicas ao estremo de uma bolha dimensional ser a escolha a prova de idiotas para separar o Santuário do resto do mundo.**

**A menor da ilhas foi dedicada a receber com a ajuda de criaturas mágicas voluntárias, crianças resgatadas de situação de vida doméstica insalubre. E eram muitas as crianças pequenas resgatadas principalmente do mundo trouxa que passariam a chamar de lar o refúgio das fadas.**

**Infelizmente o método de detecção e resgate dependia de a criança em necessidade ainda acreditar que algo ou alguém poderia socorrela.**

**As crianças vítimas de abuso, negligência e maus tratos são levadas a acreditar que não merecem melhor que ninguém as quer e nada nunca será feito por elas. Muitos destes novos bruxos e bruxas não sobrevivem a dura esperiencia de ter sua magia acidental mal interpretada e reprimida, morrendo antes dos 10 anos nunca vendo o resgate na forma de uma carta de aceitação para uma das escolas bruxas.**

**Enquanto os pequenos e inocentes que ainda tem esperança podem emitir o pulso mágico angustiado que atrai o socorro estabelecido pela recém criada; Associação dos padrinhos mágicos.Os mais velhos em maior risco de vida tendem a não mais crer ou esperar ajuda e precisam ser ativamente procurados em hospitais, orfanatos e instituições diversas.**

**Andrômeda mergulhou de cabeça na APM, com Teddy no internato ela precisava de uma nova âncora emocional e buscar pelas crianças mais velhas em orfanatos, casas de apoio, reformatório e asilos com a equipe de novos conhecidos, amigos e alguns ex amantes de Adrian a**   
**fundamentara.**

**Muitas crianças e adolescentes foram encontrados e um longo caminho a percorrer com tratamento médico e psicológico a fim de torná-los os futuros compatriotas de Teddy no novo mundo livre de bruxos fanáticos, pseudo mocinhos e trouxas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Com a consolidação do refúgio das fadas surgiu a necessidade de prover educação para as crianças em idade escolar e condições médica e psicológica adequada.**

**Nasceu a Academia de Magia e Bruxaria de Nova Avalon com ênfase no ensino por competência.**

**Dividia-se em pré-escola como o jardim trouxa com adição de história, tradição e costumes no currículo.**

**Primária consistindo em teoria de forma abrangente, visando identificar aptidão natural e preferência acadêmica.**

**Nível intermediário nas questões obrigatórias como transfiguração e feitiços etc...**

**Ensino avançado focado nos assuntos de melhor desempenho do aluno.**

**Maestria assistida e publicação de material produzindo pelos estudantes que acenderam ao Domínio de seu campo acadêmico.**

**Todo um enorme complexo, uma verdadeira cidade escola com a biblioteca Imperial como edifício central, dividido em níveis de acesso acadêmico licenciado e rodeado de prédios de salas de aulas, laboratórios, estufas, pavilhões de prática e treinamento. Um ginásio poliesportivo fechando o pacote.**

**Devido a estenção territorial foram erguidos sentros de transporte em pontos estratégicos com portais dimensionais de pessoas e carga.**

**A princípio houve a possibilidade de profissionais formados no Império trabalharem em outos países até a população se expandir e diversificar o suficiente para ser totalmente autosufeciente e isolado exceto pelos novos filhos mágicos resgatados do mundo esterior, todos acolhidos e levados até a idade adulta quando recebiam um aporte financeiro para começar a se encaixar nas engrenagens do novo mundo mágico.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Não é que Harry tenha planejado ou mesmo desejado mas, quando se deu conta ele que nunca buscou ativamente poder e domínio se viu tendo alcançado tudo que Dumbledore, Grindelwald e Riddle desejaram e fracassaram em atingir: Senhor de seu próprio domínio, reverenciado como uma divindade e aparentemente invulnerável a passagem do tempo.**

**Em um primeiro momento Adrian pensou que estivesse envelhecendo devagar ou algo do tipo. Não foi até Teddy lhe dar netos e Andy se apoiar em uma bengala que ele notou o que todos a sua volta já sabiam, ele não envelheceu em absoluto.**

**Sua vida era ótima, ele desfrutou de cuidar do seu povo e ensinar defesa, runas e vôo a um sem número de crianças mágicas, mestiças ou criaturas. Satisfeito que o mal do mundo esterior não as alcançaria e Teddy entre suas alas eles permaneceriam seguros.**

**E havia conflitos fora da bolha protetora que eram suas alas dimensionais. O estatuto do segredo caiu há anos e os governos mágicos ao redor do mundo abaixaram a cabeça para evitar o conflito com os trouxas em sua fé equivocada na possibilidade de coexistência.**

**Criaturas mágicas de toda parte pediram asilo em Nova Avalon sob juramentos e votos de paz e aceitação, comunidades inteiras foram integradas ao Império.**

**A grama nunca pareceu mais verde como em seu próprio quintal, cheio de seus netos.**


End file.
